User talk:White Flash/Archive 2
Hi ^.^ So... My PlayStation 2 and the games came in the mail today! (I think I mentioned this to you.) So now I'm actually able to help out with my (limited at this point in time) knowledge! – ''Jäzz '' 20:18, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Great to hear ;), all help is needed. 20:28, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Possible template idea For in-game descriptions. What do you think, it'd look a little bit like User:Jäzzi/Sandbox – ''Jäzz '' 22:03, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :It's perfect, a lot better than this one. 22:17, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I personally think that Template:See looks good as well, perhaps a color change in the border bit. If we got with the in-game description one as a basis, it'd have to use the coding from Template:See since that's better coding. – ''Jäzz '' 20:07, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I think this color #BA1011, the one in your Sandbox is more suitable. 22:03, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi I assume you are the chief editor of this wiki, so far I've played the first project zero and the third game the tormented. I'll help add information on both games :> King Gobi 00:24, December 16, 2011 (UTC) King Gobi. Delete... ...this, please. http://fatalframe.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blinded.jpg Again. The original is here, for proof. http://www.cameraslens.com/fatalframewiki/index.php5?title=Image:Blinded.jpg Thank you. 20:32, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi I guess this was an automated welcome but thanks anyway. I don't plan to contribute much, i'm not good with things like forums or wikis. I often end up ragequiting. My only plan is to share the map i did of himuro mansion, and the future ones of minakami village and manor of sleep. Lussh 05:58, January 23, 2012 (UTC) : Did you looked more closely at the map (like zooming) before saying it wasn't detailed? If you want the map croped to the essential (or crop each room and place map), you can, go ahead. You can find it on my deviantart page (since you deleted it) I don't want to fight over this again. If you don't want the map and don't want to say it frankly, ok, i'm on my leave anyway, you'll be at ease again Lussh 05:31, February 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Problem I mostly use Firefox 10, but also use Chrome 16 occasionally. What's the problem you're having? JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:40, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :They're both good. You can read about the latest versions and download them from CNET. :*Firefox 10 :*Chrome 16 :JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:31, February 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Question That would be a good thing, if it were true. Unfortunately, those view stats are currently display about 10 times the actual number. A more accurate measure of page views (and other information) for the wiki can be seen using Quantcast. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:28, February 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: MediaWiki If you just mean the page itself, it loaded fine for me. If you're having trouble loading pages, send in a report using . JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:46, February 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Image I think the only problem you could possibly run into when uploading images is if the image is fan art, and you don't have permission to use it. Considering that several sites are using that image, I'd say it's safe to use, regardless of whether you crop the image or not. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:39, March 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Copyright Hi White Flash. To avoid any further problems, yes, I would suggest that you, as the admin, should enforce the rules here and delete any content that you see being copied from ZeroWiki. Be sure to explain to any users why you deleted their contributions, and what the rules are. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:00, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I did not copy! I am absolutely appalled that you think I copied information from "ZeroWiki", I came up with the pages my self, and all the text is from the top of my head, if you compare my "Type-61 film" page to the "ZeroWiki's" one, you will see mine is more expanded and in more detail. True, I copied the Minakami Dam page from "ZeroWiki", but that was when I first joined, after you deleted it, I started ACTUALLY working and putting thought into my pages, so I would very much appreciate it if you did not accuse me of plagarism. And yes, I did use Zerowiki's photos, but why does it matter anyways? It's just a photo? we can share! Bigbladeofnachoes >:(